ปิยะ ชำนาญกิจ
200px |imagecaption = รูปภาพจากคลิปเบื้องหลังเกม "Special Force 2" |ชื่อเล่น = เปี๊ยก |ปีที่เริ่มพากย์ = 2512 - ปัจจุบัน |มักจะเรียกกันว่า = อาปิยะ, อาเปี๊ยก |ชื่ออื่น = |เกิด = 9 ตุลาคม พ.ศ. 2493 ( ) |เสียชีวิต = |งานพากย์ปัจจุบัน = |งานพากย์ที่ผ่านมา = CVD, ทีมพากย์เสียงเอก,ทีมพากย์อินทรี,ทีมพากย์พันธมิตร |ผลงานพากย์ที่รู้จักกันดี = โทนี่ สตาร์ก - Iron Man |ตัวอย่างเสียงพากย์ = 100px }} ปิยะ ชำนาญกิจ (ชื่อเล่น: เปี๊ยก) เป็นนักพากย์ชาวไทย มีผลงานทีรู้จักกันดีในบทบาทตัวละคร โทนี่ สตาร์ก ในเรื่อง ไอรอนแมน เป็นเจ้าของเสียง โรเบิร์ต ดาวนี่ย์ จูเนียร์ จางเซี๊ยะโหย่ว วู้ดดี้ ฮาเร็ลสัน และม่อเส้าชง มีน้ำเสียงคล้ายจักรกฤษณ์ หาญวิชัย, สิทธิสม มุทธานุกูลวงศ์ และปริภัณฑ์ วัชรานนท์ แต่น้ำเสียงของเขาเล็กและแหลมกว่า ปิยะ เคยพากย์ที่ ทีมพากย์อินทรี ทีมพากย์เสียงเอก (เก่า) ทีมพากย์ CVD ทีมพากย์พันธมิตร ทีมพากย์เสียงใส ทีมพากย์จรัสกร และทีมพากย์ช่องสาม (แต่กลับมาพากย์กับช่อง 3 รอบที่สอง แทนจักรกฤษณ์ หาญวิชัย ที่ย้ายไปช่อง 7) ผลงาน ภาพยนตร์ *Iron Man พากย์เป็น โทนี่ สตาร์ก / ไอรอนแมน (โรเบิร์ต ดาวนีย์ จูเนียร์) *The Incredible Hulk พากย์เป็น โทนี่ สตาร์ก / ไอรอนแมน (โรเบิร์ต ดาวนีย์ จูเนียร์) *Iron Man 2 พากย์เป็น โทนี่ สตาร์ก / ไอรอนแมน (โรเบิร์ต ดาวนีย์ จูเนียร์) *The Avengers พากย์เป็น โทนี่ สตาร์ก / ไอรอนแมน (โรเบิร์ต ดาวนีย์ จูเนียร์) , ธานอส (จอร์จ โบลิน) *Iron Man 3 พากย์เป็น โทนี่ สตาร์ก / ไอรอนแมน (โรเบิร์ต ดาวนีย์ จูเนียร์) *Guardian of the Galaxy พากย์เป็น ธานอส (จอร์จ โบลิน) *Avengers: Age of Ultron พากย์เป็น โทนี่ สตาร์ก / ไอรอนแมน (โรเบิร์ต ดาวนีย์ จูเนียร์) , ธานอส (จอร์จ โบลิน) *Captain America: Civil War พากย์เป็น โทนี่ สตาร์ก / ไอรอนแมน (โรเบิร์ต ดาวนีย์ จูเนียร์) *Spider-Man: Homecoming พากย์เป็น โทนี่ สตาร์ก / ไอรอนแมน (โรเบิร์ต ดาวนีย์ จูเนียร์) *Avengers: Infinity Wars พากย์เป็น โทนี่ สตาร์ก / ไอรอนแมน (โรเบิร์ต ดาวนีย์ จูเนียร์) , ธานอส (จอร์จ โบลิน) *Avengers: End Game พากย์เป็น โทนี่ สตาร์ก / ไอรอนแมน (โรเบิร์ต ดาวนีย์ จูเนียร์) , ธานอส (จอร์จ โบลิน) *Man of Steel พากย์เป็น โจนาธาน เคนท์ (เควิน คอสเนอร์) *Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice พากย์เป็น อัลเฟรด (เจเรมี ไอเอินส์) *Justice League พากย์เป็น อัลเฟรด (เจเรมี ไอเอินส์) *Aquaman พากย์เป็น ราชาเนเรียส (ดอล์ฟ ลันด์เกรน) *X-MEN Days of Future Past พากย์เป็น โบลิวาร์ ทราส (ปีเตอร์ ดิงก์เลจ) *Sherlock Holmes เชอร์ล็อค โฮล์มส์ ดับแผนพิฆาตโลก พากย์เป็น หมอวัตสัน (จู๊ด ลอว์) *Sherlock Holmes: A Game of Shadows เชอร์ล็อค โฮล์มส์ เกมพญายมเงามรณะ พากย์เป็น หมอวัตสัน (จู๊ด ลอว์) *Tropic Thunder ดาราประจัญบาน ท.ทหารจำเป็น พากย์เป็น เคิร์ก ลาซารัส (โรเบิร์ต ดาวนีย์ จูเนียร์) *Imagine That พ่อลูกคู่ใสหัวใจมหัศจรรย์ พากย์เป็น อีวาน แดเนียลสัน (เอ็ดดี้ เมอร์ฟี) *G.I. Joe จีไอโจ สงครามพิฆาตคอบร้าทมิฬ พากย์เป็น จอฟฟี่ สโตน ไฟว์ (แบรนดอน แฟร์เซอร์) *อ๋องอ๋าเทวดาฝากมากวน พากย์เป็น Curry (จางเซี๊ยะโหย่ว) (เสียงโรง) *ทีมเชือดแห่งโลกานุวัฒน์ พากย์เป็น MO Po และ Chu (เหลียงเจียฮุย และ เมลวิน หว่อง) (เสียงโรง) *Gandhi (MVD) พากย์เป็น คานธี (เบน คิงสลีย์) *007 Die Another Day ดาย อนัทเธอร์ เดย์ 007 พยัคฆ์ร้ายท้ามรณะ พากย์เป็น เจมส์ บอนด์ (เพียร์ซ บรอสแนน) (Catalyst) *L.A.Confidential พากย์เป็น เอ็ดมันด์ เอ็กซ์ลี่ (กาย เพียร์ซ) (เสียงโรง) *Bad Boys 1 พากย์เป็น มาร์คัส เบอร์เน็ท (มาร์ติน ลอว์เลนซ์) *Batman พากย์เป็น แจ็ค นาเปอร์/เดอะ โจ๊คเกอร์ (แจ็ค นิโคลสัน) (CVD Video) *Batman Returns พากย์เป็น แม็ค เชร็ค (คริสโตเฟอร์ วอลเค่น) (เสียงโรง) *Batman Forever พากย์เป็น ดิค เกรย์สัน/โรบิน (คริส โอ ดอนเนลล์) (เสียงโรง) *Batman&Robin พากย์เป็น บรูซ เวย์น/แบทแมน (จอร์จ คลูนีย์) (เสียงโรง) *The Dark Knight พากย์เป็น ฮาร์วีย์ เดนท์/ทูเฟซ (แอรอน แอ็คฮาร์ท) *Rocky 2 พากย์เป็น พอลลี่ เพ็นนิโน และ อพอลโล ครีด (เบิร์ท ยัง และ คาร์ล เวลเธอร์) (CVD Video) *Rocky 5 พากย์เป็น พอลลี่ เพ็นนิโน (เบิร์ท ยัง) (เสียงโรง) *จอมใจบ้านมีดบิน พากย์เป็น หลิว (หลิวเต๋อหัว) *ปิดตำนาน สองคนสองคม พากย์เป็น หยาง (หลี่หมิง) *ขาตั้งสู้ ภาค 2 3 ใหญ่ 6 ขา ท้าโลก พากย์เป็น Rambo Wong Yuk Man (หยวนเปียว) (เสียงโรง) *ทะลักจุดแตก พากย์เป็น โทนี่ (เหลียงเฉาเหว่ย) (เสียงโรง) *Drop Zone พากย์เป็น พีท เนสซิป (เวสลีย์ สไนป์) (เสียงโรง) *Traitor พากย์เป็น ซาเมียร์ ฮอร์น (ดอน ชีเดิล) (MVD) *The Jackal พากย์เป็น ดีแคลน โจเซฟ มัลควีน (ริชาร์ด เกียร์) (เสียงโรง) *Mission Impossible พากย์เป็น อีธาน ฮันท์ (ทอม ครูซ) *Interview with a Vampire พากย์เป็น เลสแตท (ทอม ครูซ) (เสียงโรง) *The Devil's Own พากย์เป็น ฟรานซิส แม็คไกวร์ (แบรด พิทท์) (เสียงโรง) *The River Wild พากย์เป็น ทอม (เดวิด สแตรทเธิร์น) (เสียงโรง) *Seven พากย์เป็น วิลเลียม โซเมอร์เซ็ท (มอร์แกน ฟรีแมน) (เสียงโรง) *The Assassin พากย์เป็น มิเกล เบน (แอนโตนิโอ แบนเดอราส) (เสียงโรง) *Tango&Cash พากย์เป็น เรย์ แทงโก (ซิลเวสเตอร์ สตอลโลน) (CVD Video) *No Good Deed พากย์เป็น แจ็ค ไฟอาร์ (แซมมวล แอล แจ็คสัน) *Starsky&Hutch พากย์เป็น เดวิด สตาร์สกี้ (เบน สติลเลอร์) *Ghost Rider:Spirit of Vengeance พากย์เป็น จอห์นนี่ บลาซ/โกสต์ ไรเดอร์ (นิโคลัส เคจ) *Poseidon พากย์เป็น ดีแลน จอห์น (จอช ลูคัส) *The Nutty Professor พากย์เป็น ศาสตราจารย์ เชอร์แมน คลัมป์ (เอ็ดดี้ เมอร์ฟี่ย์) (เสียงโรง) *กอดคอกันไว้อย่าให้ใครเจาะกระโหลก พากย์เป็น แฟรงค์ (จางเซี๊ยะโหย่ว) (เสียงโรง) *ตีแสกตะวัน พากย์เป็น จิมและพ่อบุญธรรมจู(เลสลี่ จาง และ จูเจียง) (เสียงโรง) จิม (เลสลี่ จาง) (United) *บริษัทโหด พากย์เป็น หลี่อาไฉ (โจวเหวินฟะ) (เสียงโรง) *หลังกระแทกฝา พากย์เป็น เกา (เซี๊ยะเสียน) (เสียงโรง) *Point Of No Return พากย์เป็น เจพี (เดอร์ม็อท มุลโรนี่) (เสียงโรง) *The Glimmer Man พากย์เป็น แจ็ค โคล (สตีเว่น ซีกัล) (เสียงโรง) *Rapid Fire พากย์เสียง แจ็ค โล (แบรนดอน ลี) (เสียงโรง) *โป้วอั้งเสาะ จอมดาบหิมะแดง พากย์เป็น เอี๊ยบไค (แฟรงกี้ ชาน) (เสียงโรง) *The Rock พากย์เป็น จอห์น แพทริค เมสัน (ณอน คอนเนอรี่) *Faster พากย์เป็น เจมส์ คัลเลน (เดอะ ร็อค) (MVD) *A Few Good Men พากย์เป็น แจ็ค รอส (เควิน เบคอน) (เสียงโรง) *First Knight พากย์เป็น คิงส์ อาร์เธอร์ (ณอน คอนเนอรี่) (เสียงโรง) *Godfather 1-3 พากย์เป็น ไมเคิล คอลีโอเน่ (อัล ปาชิโน) (CVD International) *A Time to Kill พากย์เป็น รูฟัส เบ็คลี่ย์ (เควิน สเปซีย์) (เสียงโรง) *The Devil's Advocate พากย์เป็น จอห์น มิลตัน/ซาตาน (อัล ปาชิโน) (เสียงโรง) *Forrest Gump พากย์เป็น ฟอเรสท์ กัมป์ (ทอม แฮงค์) *Casualties of War พากย์เป็น จ่า โทนี่ เมสเสิฟ (ณอน เพนน์) (CVD Video) *Cinderella Man พากย์เป็น เจมส์ เจ แบรดด็อค (รัสเซล โครว์) (CVD International) *Virtousity พากย์เป็น ผู้หมวด ปาร์คเกอร์ บานเนส (เดนเซล วอชิงตัน) *Fled พากย์เป็น ลุค ดอจ (สตีเฟ่น บอลด์วิน) (เสียงโรง) *Miami Vice พากย์เป็น เจมส์ คร็อกเก็ตต์ (โคลิน ฟาร์เรล) *Exodus:God and Kings พากย์เป็น กษัตริย์รามาเสส (โจเอล เอ็ดเกอร์ตัน) *Money Train พากย์เป็น ชาร์ลี (วู้ดดี้ ฮาเรลสัน) (เสียงโรง) *The Big Hit พากย์เป็น ซิสโก้ (ลู ไดมอนด์ ฟิลิป) (เสียงโรง) *The Italian Job พากย์เป็น ชาร์ลี คุ๊กเกอร์ (มาร์ค วอลเบิร์ก) (Catalyst) *ใหญ่ฟัดใหญ่ พากย์เป็น หลี่ (หลิวเต๋อหัว) และ กุ่ย (หวังหยู่) (เสียงโรง) *คัมภีร์กระเรียนเซียนเหยียบฟ้า พากย์เป็น Yat Yeung-Tze (หลิวสงเหยิน) (เสียงโรง) *เดชคัมภีร์เทวดา ภาค 2 พากย์เป็น ตงฟางปุ๊ป๊าย ตอนเป็นผู้ชาย (หลินชิงเสีย) (เสียงโรง) *Dragonheart พากย์เป็น โบเว่น (เดนนิส เควด) (เสียงโรง) *The Edge พากย์เป็น ชาร์ลส์ มอส (แอนโธนี่ ฮ็อปกิ้นส์) (เสียงโรง) *Ransom พากย์เป็น จิมมี่ เชร็คเกอร์ (แกรี่ ซีนีส) (เสียงโรง) *Casino พากย์เป็น นิโคลัส ซานโทโร่ (โจ เปสซี่) (เสียงโรง) *Lethal Weapon 3 พากย์เป็น โรเจอร์ เมอทอจ (แดนนี่ โกลเวอร์) (เสียงโรง) *Backdraft พากย์เป็น สตีเฟ่น แม็คคาฟฟี่ (เคิร์ท รัสเซล) (เสียงโรง) *Twister พากย์เป็น บิล ฮาร์ดดิ้ง (บิล แพ็คตัน) (เสียงโรง) *The Santa Clause 3 พากย์เป็น สก็อต แคลวิน (ทิม อัลเลน) (CVD International) *Maverick พากย์เป็น เซน คูเปอร์ (เจมส์ การ์เนอร์) (เสียงโรง) *Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves พากย์เป็น จอร์จ (อลัน ริคแมน) และ วิล สกาเลต (คริสเตียน สเลเตอร์) (เสียงโรง) *Independence Day พากย์เป็น เดวิด เลวินสัน (เจฟ โกลบลัม) (เสียงโรง) *Second in Command พากย์เป็น แซม คีนัน (ฌอง คล็อด แวนแดม) (CVD International) *The Social Network พากย์เป็น เอ็ดดูโดว์ เซเวอร์ริน (แอนดรูว์ การ์ฟิลด์) (MVD) *Shame พากย์เป็น แบรนดอน (ไมเคิล ฟาสเบนเดอร์) (MVD) *Funny Game US พากย์เป็น พอล (ไมเคิล พิทส์) (MVD) *Magic Mike พากย์เป็น ไมค์ (แชนนิ่ง ทาทั่ม) (MVD) *Pineapple Express พากย์เป็น เดล เดนตัน (เซ็ธ โรเก็น) (CVD International) *Superbad พากย์เป็น เซ็ธ (โจนาห์ ฮิลล์) (MVD) *Whiplash พากย์เป็น เฟลชเชอร์ (เจ.เค. ซิมมอนส์) (MVD) *Django Unchained พากย์เป็น จังโก้ (เจมี่ ฟ็อกซ์) (MVD) *Cloud Atlas พากย์ เป็น ทอม แฮงค์ *Prometheus พากย์เป็น ชาร์ลี ฮอลโลว์เวย์ (โลแกน มาร์แชล กรีน) *The American President พากย์เป็น ประธานาธิบดีแอนดรูว์ เชพเพิร์ด (ไมเคิล ดักลาส) (เสียงโรง) *RV พากย์เป็น บ็อบ มันโร (โรบิน วิลเลียมส์) (MVD) *Indecent Proposal พากย์เป็น เดวิด เมอฟี่ (วู้ดดี้ ฮาเรลสัน) (CVD Video) *The Three Musketeers พากย์เป็น อารามิส (ชาร์ลี ชีน) *The Rocketeer พากย์เป็น Neville Sinclair (ทิโมธี ดาลตัน) *Independence Day: Resurgence พากย์เป็น เดวิด เลวินสัน (เจฟ โกลบลัม) *Musa The Warrior พากย์เป็น Yeo-sol (จุงวูซุง) *Hard to Kill พากย์เป็น เมสัน สตอร์ม (สตีเว่น ซีกัล) (CVD Video) *Lincoln พากย์เป็น อับราฮัม ลินคอล์น (แดเนียล เดย์-ลูอิส) *There Will Be Blood พากย์เป็น แดเนี่ยล เพลนวิว (แดเนียล เดย์-ลูอิส) (MVD) *Green Room พากย์เป็น รีซ (โจ โคล) , ดาร์ซี่ (แพทริก สจ๊วต) (MVD) *Zombieland พากย์เป็น แทลลาแฮสซี (วูดดี ฮาร์เรลสัน) (MVD) *Hamlet 1990 พากย์เป็น แฮมเล็ต (เมล กิ๊บสัน) (CVD Video) *Species 1-2 พากย์เป็น เพรสตัน เลนน็อกซ์ (ไมเคิล แมดเซ่น) (เสียงโรง) *Star Wars 4 พากย์เป็น ลุค สกายวอล์คเกอร์ (มาร์ค ฮามิล) (CVD Video) *Star Trek พากย์เป็น คริสโทเฟอร์ ไพค์ (บรูซ กรีนวู๊ด) *Star Trek Into Darkness พากย์เป็น คริสโทเฟอร์ ไพค์ (บรูซ กรีนวู๊ด) *Survivor พากย์เป็น แซม ปาร์คเกอร์ (ดีแลน แมคเดอม็อท) *Eraser พากย์เป็น US Marshal Robert DeGuerin (เจมส์ คาน) (เสียงโรง) *Predator 2 พากย์เป็น Special Agent Peter Keyes (Gary Busey),Tony Pope (Morton Downey, Jr.) และ Detective Jerry Lambert (Bill Paxton) (เสียงโรง) *Nevada Smith พากย์เป็น โจนัส คอร์ด (ไบรอัน คีธ) และ เจสซี่ โค (มาร์ติน แลนเดา) (CVD Video) *Kick-Ass 2 พากย์เป็น ผู้พันสตาร์สแอนด์สไตรป์ (จิม แครี่) *Gravity พากย์เป็น แม็ตต์ โควัลสกี้ (จอร์จ คลูนีย์) *Kingsman: The Secret Service พากย์เป็น กาลาฮัด (โคลิน เฟิร์ธ) *Kingsman 2 The Golden Circle พากย์เป็น กาลาฮัด (โคลิน เฟิร์ธ) *Hell or Highwater พากย์เป็น มาคัส แฮมิลตัน (เจฟ บริดเจส) (MVD) *The Magnificent Seven 7 สิงห์แดนเสือ (2016) พากย์เป็น แซม ชิซอม (เดนเซล วอชิงตัน) *The Founder อยากรวยต้องเหนือเกม พากย์เป็น เรย์ คร็อก (ไมเคิล คีตัน) (MVD) *Dunkirk พากย์เป็น ผู้การโบลตัน (เคเนธ บรานาห์) *Murder on the Orient Express ฆาตกรรมบนรถด่วนโอเรียนท์เอกซ์เพรส (2017) พากย์เป็น แอร์กูล ปัวโรต์ (เคนเนธ บรานาห์) *Baby Driver จี้ เบบี้ ปล้น พากย์เป็น บัดดี้ (จอห์น แฮมม์) *Jumanji Welcome to the Jungle เกมดูดโลก บุกป่ามหัศจรรย์ พากย์เป็น รัสเซล แวน เพลท์ *Tomb Raider (2018) พากย์เป็น ลอร์ดริชาร์ด ครอฟต์ *Ready Player One พากย์เป็น โนแลน ซอเรนโต (เบน เมเดลสัน) *ทะลุฟ้าทั้งบ้าทั้งใหญ่ พากย์เป็น Little Tiger (หยวนเปียว) (United) *โคตรคน 3 คม พากย์เป็น ตู้โห้เซิน (เจิ้งอี้เจี้ยน) *Initial D พากย์เป็น Takeshi Nakazato (หยูเหวินเล่อ) (เสียงโรง) *10 เจ้าพยัคฆ์กวางตุ้ง พากย์เป็น หลี่เฉินโจว (ตี้หลุง) (United) *เดชเซียวฮื่อยี้ พากย์เป็น ฮวยบ่อข่วย (อู๋เว่ยกั๋ว) (United) *เจ็ดทหารเสือ พากย์เป็น อู๋เจ้าเซิง (ตี้หลุง) (United) *เพื่อนผู้หญิงและคนเลว พากย์เป็น ชิง (ม่อเส้าชง) (เสียงโรง) *เป็นน้อง เป็นพี่ เป็นเพื่อนร่วมสับ พากย์เป็น หลี่เค่อหัว (กั๊วฟู่เฉิง) (เสียงโรง) *Tootsie พากย์เป็น ไมเคิล ดอซี่ (ดัสติน ฮอฟแมน) (CVD Video) *รวมหัวเป็นแก๊งค์ถึงจะแรงและอยู่รอด พากย์เป็น อาผู๋ (เฉินฮุ่ยหมิ่น) (เสียงโรง) *โหด เลว ดี 1 พากย์เป็น อาเฉีย (เลสลี่ จาง),อาชาง (หลี่จื่อสง),ลุงเคน (เจิงเจียง) (United DVD) *โหด เลว ดี 2 พากย์เป็น อาเฉีย (เลสลี่ จาง) (United DVD) *Event Horizon พากย์เป็น มิลเลอร์ (ลอเรนซ์ ฟิชเบิร์น) *London Has Fallen พากย์เป็น ไมค์ แบนนิ่ง (เจอราร์ด บัตเลอร์) *Back to the Future 2-3 พากย์เป็น Dr. Emmett Brown (คริสโตเฟอร์ ลอยด์) (CVD Video) *Sneaker พากย์เป็น Martin Bishop มาร์ติน บิช็อป (โรเบิร์ต เรดฟอร์ด),เออร์วิน อีเมรี่ ( เดวิด สแตรทเธิร์น) (เสียงโรง) *U.S. Marshals พากย์เป็น แซมมวล เจอราร์ด (ทอมมี่ ลี โจนส์) (เสียงโรง),มาร์ค เจ เชอริแดน (เวสลีย์ สไนป์ (Catalyst) *A Perfect Murder พากย์เป็น เดวิด ชอว์ (วิกโก้ มอนเทนเซ่น) (เสียงโรง) *Nowhere to Run พากย์เป็น แซม กิลเลน (ณอง คล้อด แวน แดม) (เสียงโรง) *Unforgiven พากย์เป็น เดอะ สกอร์ฟิลด์ คิดส์ (เจม วูลเว็ท) (เสียงโรง) ซีรี่ย์ต่างประเทศ *(CVD Video) **มังกรหยก ภาค 1 1994 พากย์เป็น เอี้ยคัง (หลอเจียเหลียง) **ฤทธิ์มีดสั้น 1994 พากย์เป็น อาฮุย **กระบี่ลมกรด 1993 พากย์เป็น อาฟง **เจ้าพ่อตลาดหุ้น พากย์เป็น (หลิวสงเหยิน) *Hidarime Tantei Eye นักสืบตาซ้าย (STG) พากย์เป็น ไอโนะสุเกะ *King's War ฉู่ฮั่น ศึกชิงบัลลังก์สะท้านปฐพี พากย์เป็น หลิวปัง (เฉินเต้าหมิง) (True4U) *Csi:Cyber (season 1) พากย์เป็น ไซมอน ซิฟเตอร์ (ปีเตอร์ แม็คนิคอล) (Mono TV) *Csi:Cyber (season 2) พากย์เป็น ดีบี รัสเซล (เท็ด แดนสัน) (Mono TV) *จอมดาบหิมะแดง 1989 พากย์เป็น เบ๊คงคุ้ง และกงจื่ออี้ (MV Video) *จางซันฟง ฤทธิ์หมัดสะท้านบู๊ลิ้ม พากย์เป็น จี้เซินเหอซัง (MV Video) *แผนลับสลับรัก พากย์เป็น (หลอเจียเหลียง) (GMM 25) *The Mentalist Season 1-3 พากย์เป็น Patrick Jane (Simon Baker) ( ช่อง Now 26 ) *Doctor Who Season 2-4 พากย์เป็น (ด๊อกเตอร์) The Tenth Doctor การ์ตูน *The Garfield Show (Boomerang) พากย์เป็น จอห์น อาร์บัคเคิล * คินดะอิจิ กับ คดีฆาตกรรมปริศนา (AVE) พากย์เป็น คินดะอิจิ ฮาจิเมะ *ซามูไรพเนจร ปี 2 (TIGA) พากย์เป็น ฮิมุระ เคนชิน *Paprika ลบแผนจารกรรมคนล่าฝัน พากย์เป็น โคนาคาว่า โทชิมิ *First Squad หน่วยพิฆาตปีศาจนาซี พากย์เป็น นายพล, บารอน ฟอน วูอลฟ์ *ดิจิมอนแอดเวนเจอร์ (AVE) พากย์เป็น คิโด โจ, เบิร์ดรามอน, การูรูมอน *ดิจิมอนแอดเวนเจอร์ 02 (AVE) พากย์เป็น ยางามิ ไทจิ, ฮอว์กมอน, คิโด โจ *ดิจิมอนเทมเมอร์ส (AVE) พากย์เป็น กิลมอน *One Piece (AVE) พากย์เป็น มังกี้ ดี ลูฟี่, ซันจิ หมวดหมู่:นักพากย์ชายไทย